


18

by issanagae



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issanagae/pseuds/issanagae
Summary: 4 years after running away from everything in Korea, Im Nayeon receives a letter in front of her doorstep.She had a bad feeling about this and with trembling hands, she opened it. It was written in fancy cursive letters. It says there,𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒾𝓃𝓋𝒾𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝑒𝒹𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝒻𝓜𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓲 𝓜𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓗𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓲 𝓜𝓸𝓶𝓸
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Half a heart

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song 18 by One Direction
> 
> "I have loved you since we were 18  
> Long before we both thought the same thing  
> To be loved and to be in love  
> All I can do is say that these arms  
> Are made for holding you, oh-oh  
> I wanna love like you made me feel  
> When we were 18"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm half a man at best  
> With half an arrow in my chest  
> I miss everything we do  
> I'm half a heart without you"
> 
> Half a heart - One Direction

Present time

Mina sits inside her apartment staring at the box in front of her. Momo just came from the printing press earlier to get the invitations for their wedding before heading off to work. 

The doorbell was ringing but she ignored it. Still deep in her thoughts, heart pounding like crazy. _It’s finally happening. Everything gets real from now onwards. But, why do I still feel like this? I should be happy ,right? Right. I am happy. With Momo. Yes._

When the doorbell rang again, Mina stood up and opened the door. She was welcomed by happy hugs and kisses from her fiance. “Babe! It’s finally happening! We got everything settled. We just need to send out the invitations, right?” Mina hummed giving her a slight smile. 

“Why do you look so stressed? Did something happen at work?” said Momo while going straight to the fridge to get some water and take out the leftover food to heat. Mina softened at this. Momo has been very hands-on with the preparations for the wedding. She just literally has to pick a gown, come to food tastings, and choose whatever she likes the best. Momo is the best. 

Hugging her fiance from behind, she whispered “I love you. Thank you” while burying her head in Momo’s back. Momo sighed and turned around. “We’re still gonna do this right? You’re still in?” 

Mina felt like she was punched in the gut. She shouldn’t feel this way. She loves Momo and she’s gonna marry her in 3 months time. She felt her eyes blurring and buried herself more in Momo’s neck and hummed “Hmmm. I’m still in. We’re gonna get married. You and me.” Momo pressed a soft kiss at her crown while drawing circles at the back of Mina. She sure knows how to make the girl feel good and comforted.

After a few minutes, Mina broke from the hug. “Come on. You’re probably hungry. I’ll prepare your food, just sit down or maybe change your clothes first.” Momo went inside their bedroom to change while Mina was left there standing in front of the microwave oven staring at the food go round and round. 

They both sat down while she watched Momo eat until she opened the box and took out one of the invitations and opened it. She saw a white card with her name and Momo’s, embossed printed on it with white doves. She tried reading the other details until Momo took it from her hands, scanned the paper and said, “It looks good, babe, right? Simple but... elegant” 

“Yeah, i love it, babe. It’s perfect.” Mina stood up and looked for the other invitations inside the box looking for something. She reached the bottom part and only one was left. She took the invitation and flipped it over. 

𝓜𝓼. 𝓘𝓶 𝓝𝓪𝔂𝓮𝓸𝓷

There it was. Her heart suddenly stopped while looking at it. She ran her thumb in her name and it was only then that she noticed Nayeon’s address, her forehead creased at the sight of it. _How did they know Nayeon’s address and I didn’t. Amsterdam, of course. How did I not think of that? But why is she there? Is it because I told her that I want to build a life with her there? Or maybe not. Of course not. She left me. She probably doesn't even care for me anymore._

Her thoughts were stopped when Momo peeked from behind, “Babe, do we really have to invite Nayeon unnie? Her and Sana haven't been in touch with us ever since…you know.... and.... She’s your ex.” 

“And she _was_ our friend. Babe, it wouldn’t hurt to just send her one. It’s not like she’ll come anyways. It’s been 4 years.” Mina said while standing up and kissing Momo on her cheek. “Babe, I’m all yours. You don’t have to worry. Okay?” Momo hugged her back and nodded but her mind was somewhere else. “ I love you.”

\---------------------------------------------------  
At the other side of the word, 4PM, Amsterdam

Nayeon went out to buy some groceries because she knows how her girlfriend loves to eat. She ain’t complaining tho. She loves Sana.

Walking closer to the front door, she found an envelope at her doorstep. She decided to ignore it, maybe it just flew here or or maybe it was for Sana? Plus she has two big grocery bags that she’s holding on both hands. She opened the door and placed the groceries on the kitchen top before going back outside to pick up the envelope. 

She flipped it to see who it belonged to and was surprised to see her name. Huh? For me? And it has a Korean postcard sticker? Who sent this? 

She was staring at it for a whole good minute before finally sighing and tried opening it. She saw a white fancy paper peeking inside. She had a bad feeling for this. 

Her palms started sweating and when she slowly took it out. Her whole world began crumbling. Her eyes were starting to get blurry. She had to blink to let go of that one tear and it fell straight into the paper. She finally reads,

𝓜𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓲 𝓜𝓲𝓷𝓪

𝓪𝓷𝓭

𝓗𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓲 𝓜𝓸𝓶𝓸

Hirai Momo? **But that’s not my name.**

She looked up at the sky and sadly smiled as tears came rushing down her cheeks and spoke, “Dad, Mina is getting married..” there was a long pause before she continued, **“But not with me.”**

She doesn't know what to do. Is it too late? She just found herself sitting on the cold, hard ground hugging her knees until Sana came rushing behind as she hugged her and said “Hey, hey ,hey… It’s okay…...Shhh…. Everything will be okay?” 

She hates seeing Nayeon like this. In those 4 years that they’ve been in Las Vegas, sure, they've been doing everything to keep themselves busy, to keep themselves sane. But, she has also seen Nayeon cry countless times, wanting to just throw away the life that she built here in Las Vegas and just go back to Mina, her home.

Sana heard the news last night when Jihyo called her and was looking for Nayeon because she can't contact her. She was about to tell Nayeon today but she knew it was too late. 

_Nayeon never stopped loving you, Mina. What are you doing?_

But the problem is, **Mina doesn’t know and Nayeon never told her again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the character from jeong to sana sorry. while i was showering last night, i came up with something so i had to edit that hehe


	2. If I could fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I could fly  
> I'd be comin' right back home to you  
> I think I might  
> Give up everything, just ask me to"
> 
> If I could fly - One Direction

“Mina?” the girl squirted her eyes and looked closely.

“Minari! It really is you!!!” Jihyo ran towards Mina and gave her a tight hug. 

“How have you been? It’s been what? 2 years? Since I last saw you. Wow.”

Mina smiled shyly, probably feeling embarrassed that she hasn’t been in touch with the girl. And she was guilty because she has been trying to avoid anyone in the gang to avoid further questions. 

“Hey you don’t have to be shy.” Jihyo said softly. Getting that Mina was probably feeling awkward.

“The others are looking for you! Actually, I’m about to meet them. Do you wanna come with me?”

“I don’t know…. They might…. Hate me more.”

“Mina, it’s been a long time…. and don’t bust yourself out just because you chose to be happy with Momo.” 

Mina thought.

“We’re not blaming you for everything. What happened between you and Nayeon unnie was long gone. Right?”

Mina nodded and agreed to come with the girl. They entered a coffee shop near the park where they accidentally met. She surveyed the place and mentally asked _They still come to this place?_

She smiled a little but it faded away when she heard someone calling Jihyo. Shit. Jeongyeon. Nayeon’s best buddy. Her heart started beating fast when all of their eyes landed on Mina. 

They were quiet for a bit when it was Dahyun who spoke, “Mina unnie, is that really you?” 

Running past Chaeyoung to get closer to Mina and give her a hug.

“It’s really you! You look good in blonde hair!” 

She can see from her peripheral vision that Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were nodding. So she smiled at them before she followed Jihyo to their table. 

They catched up a lot, mostly asking where Mina went, what’s her job, where she is staying, when Jeongyeon suddenly asked

“So…. you’re getting married huh?” without shooting her a look and silently stabbing the stake.

Jeongyeon has been quiet the whole time that they’re talking and she hasn’t looked at Mina ever since. 

Mina hummed and said “In 4 months.”

“To Momo?” Jeongyeon fired back, fakely laughed a little and looked at her deadly in the eyes. Mina tried to read her but she can’t see anything from the girl’s eyes. But she knows that she’s still mad. 

The atmosphere was visibly awkward and heavier. No one dared to say something. The three youngest are just looking at each other signalling to say something to break the ice but no one has the guts to do so.

They knew that their Jeongyeon unnie was still mad. And mad Jeongyeon is a scary Jeongyeon.. 

It was Jihyo who turned to Mina and said “Mina, didn’t you say that you have to meet your friend now?” looking at her watch and back to Mina.

“Come on, I’ll show you out.”

Mina gathered her things, bid her goodbye to the three youngest and gave Jeongyeon a final look before heading out with Jihyo. 

Mina was still tailing Jihyo from behind when the latter suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Mina. 

“I’m sorry for what happened back there.” 

“It’s okay. I get it. I just wish that just for once, she’ll try and listen to my explanation.” Mina let out a sigh.

“Her mind’s closed and we both know how close Jeong and Nayeon unnie are. They’d literally die for one another.”

Mina just nodded and it was a signal for them to part before Jihyo walked closely to her again.

“You know that I love you and Nayeon unnie….. **but you are both stupid**.”

Huh? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5PM, Amsterdam**

“Hey,hey, hey, baby, come on let’s get you inside.” as Sana helped Nayeon stand up and led her inside their apartment.

As soon as Nayeon was settled on the couch, Sana went to the kitchen to get some water and handed it over to the other girl.

After taking a sip, Nayeon was still looking straight, looking lost. So Sana sat down beside her and spoke.

“What do you want to do?” she asked.

There was a long pause before Nayeon stood up and lied on the floor. Looking up, she asked Sana, “Do you wanna join me?”

Sana sighed immediately following Nayeon and laid on her belly. 

“Just like the old times, huh?” Sana asked playfully, laughing and Nayeon sadly smiled.

“You.” Nayeon said.

“Me? What about me?” Sana fired back. 

“Is this okay with you?”

Sana didn’t answer for a few minutes before letting out a chuckle and said, “I honestly don’t know. When you agreed to be my girlfriend, I fully accepted that there will be times like this. You, loving her, doesn’t mean that you don’t love me. Right’

And hot streaming tears come falling down Nayeon’s cheeks. 

The thing is, Sana has always been her pillar. In those 4 years that they’ve been together, Sana never left her side. She was her oxygen, her lifeline, and _Without her, she’d shatter._

She often asks herself how she got lucky to have Sana as her partner and best friend. 

Nayeon met Sana in a local coffee shop where she used to just hang and read. Nayeon loves reading. When she reads, it’s like she’s in another world. A little escape from her sad reality. 

They often find themselves sitting across from each other and when one time, there are no vacant seats left, she gently asks the girl in Korean if she can sit there. Sana just looked at her for a while and Nayeon mentally slapped herself because she didn’t mean to ask in Korean. . 

What shocked her the most was when Sana answered back in Korean. So she silently sat down, placed her order on the table and started reading. 

Nayeon felt uncomfortable because Sana is extremely pretty just by doing nothing that she found herself blushing. Nayeon is extremely curious if the girl is Korean so she put down her book, looked at Sana and shot her a question in Korean

“Are you Korean?”

“No.” Sana answered without looking at her.

“Then why can you understand me?”

Sana finally put the book down and explained that she is from Japan but she was an exchange student in Korea. She lived there for 2 years before moving to Amsterdam. 

After that encounter, they went out a few times again until Nayeon asked Sana if she was looking for a place. Nayeon didn’t have one too but she offered anyway and that’s when they started becoming roommates. 

Sana knew about Nayeon’s greatest love, Mina. Still, Sana accepted this and tried her shot with Nayeon. They are now 2 years happily in a relationship.

Sana knows. She knows that Nayeon is still in love with Mina. She knows that she can’t easily erase her in Nayeon’s life but it pains her to see Nayeon still crying at night and silently murmuring Mina in her sleep. 

What Sana always does is to hug the girl tightly and sing her back to sleep.

Little did Nayeon know that Sana is crying at night too. Because of her. 

Starting a life there was never easy. Nayeon had to move around a lot just to end up buying the house in front of the place where she _proposed_ to Mina.. Sana opposed it at first because she thinks that Nayeon wouldn’t be able to forget about Mina if every little corner in that place reminds her of the girl.

But we all know Sana, she’ll say what she thinks but she’ll let you decide on your own. So they bought it. It was spacious and it had everything. It was near the local market and a lot of coffee shops around. Nayeon is a sucker for good coffee and music. 

Their place wasn’t that big because they think it would be such a waste and who knows? Maybe Sana would want to move into another country later on. It doesn’t matter. _It still never felt like home._

Many times, they would fight and bicker but not to that point that they’d actually get mad at each other. _Why can’t I love Sana fully?_ It would be a lie if she said that this thought never crossed her mind not even once. 

So it goes like this.

_Sana loves Nayeon, Nayeon loves Mina, and Mina loves….. Momo?_

Nayeon was deep in her thoughts when it was stopped when Sana stood up offering a hand to Nayeon which the latter took.

“Nayeon.”

“Sana.”

“Nayeon”

Sana stares at her eyes as if it’s speaking to her soul. She held Nayeon’s neck, gently pulled her closer and gave her a warm kiss. She knew Nayeon needed this and she did too. When she felt Nayeon pull away, she also did. Their foreheads are still touching. 

Sana then spoke, “Should we go back **home ?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quoted NabongsBunny’s iconic “without you, i’d shatter” line there hehe i didn’t mean to plagiarize it or anything just so you know guys. I read this chapter and it’s starting to look a lot like Adore you but i swear it's not. im gonna explain everything. Just wait for the next chapters. Thank you!


	3. They don't know about us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, they don't know about the things we do  
> They don't know about the I love you's  
> But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
> They would just be jealous of us  
> They don't know about the up all nights  
> They don't know I've waited all my life  
> Just to find a love that feels this right (they don't know)  
> Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us"
> 
> They dont know about us - One Direction
> 
> P.S. So basically the italicized words are just moments that Nayeon's reminiscing

As soon as the plane landed in Korea, Nayeon was very very nervous. She didn't know why.

When they head to the exit door she can see a small figure standing and looking at her. Truth is, Nayeon has never had a good eyesight so she didn't mind and just continued mindlessly pushing her case. 

When she hit someone's foot, she immediately bowed her head down low and started apologizing. 

"That's right. You should apologize. For leaving us, you bitch." Wait. That voice sounds so familiar. 

So when she got back up, she was welcomed by a big-eyed girl glaring at her. 

"Oh my god" Nayeon said covering her mouth in shock. 

"Yes, I'm god, and come here will you? We haven't seen each other for 4 years and an oh my god is the only thing that i get?" Jihyo said, smiling and opening her arms to hug Nayeon. 

The older girl ran towards her almost stumbling. 

"How did you know that I'm coming back?" She asked. 

"Hmmm you might wanna ask your girlfriend" Jihyo said and gave Sana a cheek kiss and a hug. 

"Why do you both look like you've known each other for a long time? You've just met" Nayeon whines. 

"Well after I saw your ig post, I stalked her and we became friends. I sometimes ask updates from her about you because I know that your dumb ass won't answer me even if i call." Jihyo said as a matter of factly. 

Nayeon scratched the back of her head and left the two girls behind laughing. 

They started walking towards Jihyo's car. It's very easy to find. A bright yellow volkswagen. Nayeon chuckled. The girl is still obsessed with yellow. 

Upon driving, Nayeon asked "Where are we staying?" 

"I don't know why don't you tell me. You probably have an apartment everywhere we go. Rich, bitch." Jihyo answered back. 

"Wow, I didn't know you paid attention to Mr. Riley's class when he taught us rhyme words in 3rd grade." Nayeon replied with a laugh. 

The other girl just rolled her eyes and said "Shut up or I'm gonna kick you out." 

Nayeon just chuckled and held Sana's hand asking her if she's okay which the lady answered with a smile and a nod. 

When Sana fell asleep on her shoulder, she took this time to look outside the window. 

A lot of things have changed. _that used to be a park_ she thought when she saw large towering buildings that they're passing by. 

When Jihyo made a turn near a park, she suddenly saw a cafe. That cafe. Where the gang always hangout. She smiled while remembering the good times that they shared. 

She wasn’t sure if she’s ready to face them again. She knows that what she did was wrong in a lot of ways. She was very selfish to leave.

Jihyo pulled up in front of Nayeon’s apartment in Myeongdong. She helped the two girls to unload their cases and she offered to help them unpack upstairs which Nayeon politely declined. 

“Ji, I appreciate your offer but we can manage. You can now go home, someone might be waiting for you. And thank you again… I mean it.” Nayeon said before hugging Jihyo with her free arm because she was carrying a bag in the other. 

“I’ll see you again. Hit me up if you need anything…...and take care of Sana” Jihyo said before bidding her goodbye to Sana and immediately left. 

\---------------------------

As soon as Nayeon opened the door, she was welcomed with the nostalgic memories that happened inside this unit. 

She didn’t need to say it but yes, Mina. It’s always about Mina. 

She saw the big bed at the middle of the room and suddenly remembered that day 

_“Puni puni akachan, Tadaimaaaaaa” Nayeon shouted as soon as she opened the door. But nobody answered her only to find Mina sleeping soundly on their bed while the TV is on.  
Putting her bag on the chair, she looked at Mina and smiled softly, seeing how cute her girlfriend sleeps. She was facing the wall while hugging the big bunny plushie that Nayeon got her when they went on a date in an amusement park which she named nabongs. _

_After changing her clothes, she silently joined her girlfriend which stirred the latter awake._

_“Babe?” she asked softly while turning around to face her._

_Nayeon just hummed and wrapped her arm around Mina’s waist._

_And just like that, as if Mina’s body has a mind of its own, snuggled closer to Nayeon burying her face on the crook of Nayeon’s neck putting a gentle kiss on her nape._

_“What took you so long?” Mina’s voice sounded a little bit hoarse._

_Nayeon chuckled lightly, “Why? Did you miss me?” putting a kiss on Mina’s forehead._

_“Hmmm” Mina said while nodding, which put a smile on Nayeon’s face._

_“I was waiting for you but I got really sleepy because I stayed up all night yesterday to finish that damn paper that Mr. Angeles assigned to me.”_

_“It’s okay, babe. And I’m sorry I’m late. I have to drop by at our house right after school because Dad called me and said that he’s not feeling well.”_

_Mina slightly distanced herself to Nayeon and worry is evident in her face._

_“Why? Did something wrong happen to Papa?”_

_“None? He just said that he’s been sick lately. He keeps on coughing though that’s why I brought him some medicine.”_

_“I hope he gets well soon, Love. Send my regards to him.” Mina said. Nayeon hummed and hugged her closer again._

_“I can’t imagine loving someone else but you.” Nayeon blurted out._

_“Psh are you saying that because I’m all that you’ve got?”_

_“What? No! Babe, even if they lay a hundred girls in front of me, my eyes are all on you. You’re more than enough and I’d trade a thousand coffees for you. You know how much I love coffees right? You’re special if I like you more than coffee.”_

_Mina can’t hide her smile and giggles because who would’ve thought that the bitchy Im Nayeon in school can say stuff that would make Mina’s heart melt._

_“Just You and Me? Promise?” Mina stuck out her pinky finger._

_Nayeon kissed her lips before clinging her finger with Mina’s._

_**“Just You and Me. I promise.”** _

“Baby, can you help me lift this one up? I can’t do it alone.” Sana said while pouting.

That brought Nayeon back to reality. 

She immediately left her belongings before heading towards her girlfriend to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Go ahead and take a bath. I know you’re tired. I’m just gonna put these cases inside. Let’s unpack tomorrow.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” Sana said before kissing Nayeon and went straight to the bathroom. 

Nayeon was staring at the balcony just outside their room. That damn chair is still there. 

She opened the sliding door and went outside to get some fresh air. The wind didn’t just struck her. Their memories also did.

_Nayeon was sitting on a long chair that looked like the ones from the beach, staring at the stars above. They were brighter that night._

_“Babe? Is everything alright?” Mina asked slowly closing the sliding door behind her._

_The younger woman went straight on top of Nayeon, startling the older woman._

_“Relax” Mina said and settled down to lie down with her head on Nayeon’s chest._

_Nayeon looked up the sky once again and stared at the brightest star that is settled above them._

_“There’s our star.” Nayeon pointed._

_“Dad, can you see us from up there?” tears now starting to go down her face. She wiped it and continued._

_“Can you see how happy we are? Well I’m crying right now…. But you do know that I’m happy, right?” she wiped her tears once again._

_“Dad, one day…. I promise…. I’ll marry this woman beside me.”_

_Mina looked up at Nayeon and smiled, tears were also starting to form on her eyes._

_“I was so broken, dad. When you left me. When I found about your illness, I couldn’t believe how such horrible things happend to the best people. I was kinda hoping that you’d stand with me on graduation day because I worked really hard for it to make you the happiest.” Tears are now flowing nonstop._

_Mina helped her wipe her tears._

_“When you said that the people who loves us, dont leave, did you really mean it?..... But why did you… why did you leave me too?”_

_Mina shushed her while wiping her tears._

_“Dad, Mina has been so good to me. She’s the best. She cooks food for me, give me cuddles, rub my back at night because God know how much I can’t sleep without it, she knows how i like my coffee and she… she loves me. So don’t worry up there, I’m doing well here. I would lie if I say that I don’t miss you because I do everyday.”_

_“I want you to be the witness of my love for this woman, Dad. If I don’t marry her someday or if she doesn’t marry me, you know what to do.”_

_Earning a playful smack on the arms from Mina. “Why do you have to ruin the moment like that” and she laughed too._

_“Babe, you look funny. Shouldn’t I be the one who’s crying more but look at you.” Nayeon laughed loudly._

_Mina got shy and hid herself on Nayeon’s chest._

_“I hate you.”_

_“Papa, look at your monkey! Are you seriously gonna let her bully me?” Mina whined while pointing ay Nayeon._

_Nayeon’s heart warmed at this. Mina has never been bad to her dad. She even treated him as her own. Nayeon was an only child and her mom died upon giving birth to her while Mina’s family is in Japan and she has no one in Korea. Nayeon haven’t met Mina’s parents though she would like to.  
Nayeon hugged Mina and whispered. _

_**“Marry me.”** _

_Mina immediately sat and stared at her._

_“Babe, are you serious? We’re only 18?” Mina asked nervously._

_Nayeon sat too and took Mina’s hand. “Of course not, you silly.” Nayeon got a smack on the arms again from Mina. This time a little harder._

_“I hate you! I almost said yes!”_

_This time, it was Nayeon’s turn to stare at her._

_“Really?? You would??” she asked like it was the most unbelievable thing that she heard in her entire life._

_Mina just stuck her tongue out before standing and returning back to their bed. Nayeon followed immediately and cuddled Mina. She soon fell asleep because Mina was rubbing her back._

.  
.  
.  
.

_Mina stared at Nayeon, cupped her cheeks and said_

_“ **Yes…….Yes, I would.** ” _

_Mina kissed Nayeon’s nose and snuggled closer before drifting off to sleep._

Sana went back in the room only to find Sana already sleepin with her cute pink pajama that Nayeon gave last christmas. Nayeon raised the covers and settled beside Sana. The latter was facing the other side. 

Nayeon realized a lot of things tonight. 

_She doesn’t deserve Sana and she still loves Mina._

She’s pretty much fucked up. 

Moving closer to the younger girl. She hugged her behind, spooning Sana. She planted kisses on Sana’s nape and she didn’t even realize that she’s already crying.  
She quietly whispered, “I’m so sorry…. I’m sorry, Sana… you dont deserve this.” while tears are streaming down her face. She have to cover her mouth to stop herself from making too much noise. 

Nayeon turned at the other side of the bed. Their backs are now against each other. After a few minutes, Nayeon is now asleep judging from her heavy breathing.

At the other side of the bed, there’s Sana crying silently. Hand clutching the thin fabric against her heart as if it was the only way to stop the pain. 

It wouldn’t take a genius to know what Nayeon has been sorry for. 

Sana turned around and Nayeon was now facing her, still asleep. She cupped the latter’s cheek and smiled sadly.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**”It’s okay, you don’t need to love me back. You just have let me love you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i think this was the longest update that i did HAHA. It's my first time writing so please bare with me hehe. It's 4am here and I couldn't sleep that's why I wrote this. Follow me on twt if you have suggestions or anything hehe
> 
> Twt: @issanagae

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda changed the character tho because while i was taking a bath, i realized that i wanted to change the plot hehe bear with me. i was thinking of using the pairings, the same one on adore you so idk just think of this as the alternate universe hehe


End file.
